


You Were Fooled

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: You feel like you have made a fool of yourself. Once more.





	You Were Fooled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokisgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/gifts).



> First time writing from Mulder's pov.

The phone wakes you up. You mind is still fuzzy with the events of the evening. You think you dreamt of monsters and women with red hair. Your mouth is dry and your heart is thumping. You stretch your hand towards the bedside table and grab that damn phone.

“Yeah?” you mumble sleepily.

“Mulder. I’m late,” she declares.

Suddenly dozens of little red dots appear in front of you. You sit straight up in your bed and shake your head. This voice, your recognise it amongst thousands of others. It’s hers. Your partner. The one woman who means the world to you. The one you vowed to protect and love – but this you have not told her yet.

She is also the wonderful red hair Dana Scully with whom you have started a serious relationship with about three two months ago. And you remember perfectly the first time you connected your two bodies together. You shared the most intimate of moments that any couples long to share when they get to know one another long enough.

But now, this special lady of yours is calling you at… 7.30 am and telling you she is _late_. Uh-oh.

“Scully?” you ask hesitantly.

“I. Am. Late.,” she repeats.

You feel the blood escaping your face and you think you might faint.

“It can’t be… it…” you stutter. You struggle to form a coherent thought.

“Mulder, I don’t understand! You told me you were…” she furiously interrupts you.

“Scully! I did. I swear I used protection even though we aren’t sure you can conceive. I swear on Sam’s head. I don’t want you to get into trouble I know you probably don’t want to be pregnant right now. I’m… I'm so sorry.”

Tears are escaping from the corners of your eyes and your voice is trembling. You wipe at your face and hold your breath waiting for her answer.

You hear her sighing deeply.

“Oh Mulder!”

You frown.

“I’m not pregnant!”

You can feel she might be smiling.

“I’m late for that meeting with Chatwood. Our expert on the Woody case,” she says softly.

You feel like you have made a fool of yourself. Once more. Your cheeks grow warm and you duck your head as if to hide it from her, even if she cannot see you.

“I thought you were going to call me to make sure I wasn’t going to be late.”

You remain silent.

“Mulder?”

You let yourself fall on your back on your unmade bed and run a hand through your tousled hair. It flops back on your forehead and it tickles you.

“Mulder?” she is more insistent.

“Yeah, Scully?” your voice sounds tired.

“Did it really upset you to think I could be pregnant?”

You close your eyes and rub your temple. _If only you knew_.

“No. I’m okay. Don’t worry about me. You’re going to be late for your meeting. I’ll see you later,” you murmur.

You hear her breathing. _In. Out. In._

“I’m coming over Mulder.”

You are silently relieved because you would not have dared asking her so. And because you need her to reassure you sometimes, even if you do not want to admit it. You know you need to talk to make this relationship work. You do not know if you are ready to tell her everything, but you are ready to try. Because you love her as much as she does you.


End file.
